The Holiday
by KatarinaForbes
Summary: AU/AH Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes - two different women from two different backgrounds decide it's time for a change. Swapping houses and lives for the holiday seem like a good idea, and they just might find love while doing so. Loosely based off of The Holiday. Pairings: Stefan/Caroline and Damon/Elena. Rated T for language.


**Chapter One**

_Caroline Forbes_

_December 4__th__, 2012_

It was only 7 o'clock in the morning, and Caroline Forbes was already distracted. Sitting in her small desk at the front of Klaus Mikaelson's large and spacious all glass office was equal parts amazing, and awful. On one part, she could stare in as he paced the wide room, usually bickering on the phone, occasionally standing in front of the window, his back facing her. _His gorgeous, toned back. _Caroline had never seen a hotter back.

On the other hand, Klaus' long time girlfriend Tatia was prone to dropping in and the two lovers often managed to forget the glass walls and Caroline's clear view into the office. Granted, Klaus and Caroline were the only ones on the top floor of the Mikaelson Brothers Building, a successful nationwide Publishing company in central New York City. This proved to be a problem for Caroline Forbes, 25, personal assistant, in her own personal hell.

Yes, after working for the cocky, grumpy, British arse for over 3 years Caroline had fallen in love with him. For the past 2 years she'd stared and daydreamed all about this young man and no matter how many times she dropped a hint, he was as oblivious as ever. Now dating Tatia for the past 2 months, Klaus was smitten with the redheaded beauty, who was definitely not with Klaus for love.

Yes, Caroline Forbes was distracted.

She watched as Klaus paced the floor of his office, practically yelling at the poor soul on the other line, ogling him as he ran his fingers through his curly locks.

"Shit," Klaus walked out of the office, snapping Caroline out of her daydream and causing her to abruptly stand up.

"Mr. Mikaelson, sir, what can I do for you," Caroline squeaked, cursing herself silently for getting so distracted. She smoothed out her navy blue pencil skirt and adjusted her white blouse, nearly tripping over her new Louboutin heels as she stepped out from behind the desk.

"I need a party planned for tonight at the Plaza, and I need it fast. Tatia and I have something to announce and I want all friends and family there. Here's the contact list get to it, love," Klaus threw a small black book onto her miniscule desk and Caroline sighed.

"Right away, sir," she nodded and quickly made a few phone calls. Caroline was in for a long day.

* * *

"I want to thank the Plaza, my family and friends for making it on such short notice and my assistant Cordelia, for helping me plan this," Klaus stood at his table at the front of the room, raising his glass in a toast towards the large crowd of his and Tatia's friends and family.

Caroline tried to plaster on a fake smile from the back of the room, sitting at a small side table, the only place left and raised her glass, trying to look confident as the entire room toasted each other.

She looked down quickly and deemed her red wrap dress acceptable for this occasion and patted the back of her head to make sure her curls hadn't deflated. Caroline scoffed at her immaturity, Klaus had yet to even see her, no sense in even bothering.

Caroline tuned back into Klaus' speech, taking a long gulp of her champagne. He had just wrapped up and turned to face Tatia, with a nervous smile on his face.

"Tatia, you came into my life like a whirlwind, and I adored you from the moment I laid eyes on you," Klaus dropped onto one knee, and the entire room gasped, apart from Caroline.

Her eyes had bulged comically as she downed the rest of her champagne and the next few words shook her to her core.

"Will you marry me?" Klaus looked like a little boy as he glanced up at Tatia who immediately nodded causing the entire room to burst into cheers and applause, effectively covering up Caroline's choking coughs as she spit up her champagne.

Klaus grinned and scooped Tatia up into a passionate kiss as Caroline mopped at the large stain on the front of her dress, grabbing her black sparkled clutch and opening it quickly.

Grabbing her iPhone, Caroline composed a quick text.

**From: Caroline Forbes**

**To: Klaus Mikaelson**

**Attachment: letter_of_resignation**

_I have to leave, everything for the party has been charged to your AmEx which is due to be payed next week. Attached is my two weeks, congratulations on your engagement._

Grabbing the bottle of champagne off the small table, she kicked her Louboutins off and walked away from the table, stopping at two other tables to snatch a bottle of bourbon and another one of Merlot, swatting at the falling confetti and navigating away from the partying guests in the Rose Banquet Hall.

Caroline grabbed her phone again and composed another text.

**From: Caroline Forbes**

**To: Damon Salvatore**

_Hey asshole, Klaus got engaged, I've got rich people's booze and I quit. I'll be home in 10._

She walked out the doors of the hotel, ignoring the strange stares she got and hailed a cab.

"1 West and 72nd street, please," Caroline tipped the bottle and took a hearty gulp. "The Dakota."

The cabbie nodded and sped off towards the luxury apartment.

Caroline sighed and stared at the buildings rushing past her, everything becoming a blur through her tears.

"God fucking damnit."

* * *

"So you're telling me, he got engaged to the whore?" Caroline's absolute best friend, roommate and non biological brother Damon Salvatore grabbed the near empty bottle of Bourbon and chugged.

"Yeah, the fucking douchewhole," Caroline slurred and knocked one of the 4 bottles of booze that had accumulated on Damon's coffee table in the living room of their spacious apartment.

Damon chuckled and watched as her eyes became droopy, he grabbed one of Caroline's ridiculous 'throws' or whatever and draped it over her, thinking she was ready for sleep after 3 hours of nonstop boozing.

"You know what I should do?" Caroline mumbled and turned onto her side, facing the backrest of the couch.

"What's that, barbie?" Damon questioned and took a seat in his favorite armchair.

"I should do that life swap thing. Like wife swap, but not married. I need a change of scenery. I should do it over Christmas," Caroline muttered into the back of the couch.

"And leave me?" Damon faux pouted, the gears in his brain already working in overdrive. His best friend did need something like that.

"You'd have someone here!" Caroline exclaimed as forcefully as she could, her brain already screaming at her, sleep begging to take over.

Damon nodded and stayed quiet, hoping she'd fall asleep. He grabbed his iPhone and unlocked it, going onto Craigslist. Sketchy, but it worked for now.

He'd help his best friend get over this douche, and have a good Klaus-free holiday.

Unbeknownst to him, he would have just as good of a holiday as Caroline.

* * *

_Elena Gilbert_

_December, 5__th__, 2012_

"Tyler, what do you mean?" Elena asked her on again-off again boyfriend of 8 years shakily.

"Exactly what it sounds like. I've been cheating on you with Vicki Donovan. She gets me, y'know. And we've been having our own problems for the past 6 years, it's expected of me!" The tanned man grabbed a fork and dug into the roast chicken Elena had made.

"Well, it's not as if the problems have been my fault? This is what, the 4th girl? Ty, seriously, just leave my house," Elena huffed and pushed her chair away from the table, the legs squeaking loudly on the polished hard wood.

"I figured you'd say that," Tyler shrugged and grabbed his jacket from his chair, walking to the door, "I'll pick up my shit tomorrow."

"See you later," Elena took the plates from the table and dumped the food into the garbage. She wasn't even upset. Shows how their relationship had taken quite the nosedive.

Elena wasn't upset, no. She was _bored._

She huffed and grabbed her laptop, powering it up as she walked up her family home stopping at her little brother Jeremy's door. Rapping twice on the door she yelled out, "Dinner's in the oven, tell Anna to stop hiding and come out for dinner. I'm not deaf."

Elena heard giggles coming from her 18 year old brother's room and she grinned. Jeremy and Anna had been inseparable since they were 15, and she had been raising her kid brother since she was 21, taking over from her Aunt Jenna who'd been raising the two of them since Elena was 17 and her parent's passed.

Aunt Jenna had gotten engaged to her boyfriend Ric and Elena took over as a thank you to her ditzy but lovable aunt.

Elena led a pretty great life, and Tyler was no skin off her back. Good riddance, she knew she deserved much more.

"Ugh, what a tool," Elena collapsed on her bed with her laptop, snuggled under her covers and pressed play on the paused episode of Wife Swap. The most exciting thing in her life was a T.V. show.

"It's time for a change," she turned to her Teddy and continued watching the cheesy show as an idea slowly formed in her head.

Turning off the episode and quickly checking Craigslist, she went to the _Other_ column, hoping she wouldn't stumble on any perverts.

"Jackpot," the brunette murmured, wiping her clammy from excitement hands on her PINK sweatpants.

She clicked the advertisement with the headline: _25 year old female from New York seeking 'life swap' for the holidays. Message for information._

Inside the ad were the basic details of the girl named Caroline Forbes, from New York City who lived with her best friend. It sounded perfect. It was fate that the ad was posted yesterday and fairly unseen. She immediately messaged Caroline Forbes.

**From: Elena Gilbert**

**To: Caroline Forbes**

**Subject: Life Swap**

_My name is Elena Gilbert, I'm from a small town in Virginia, and I'm absolutely interested in trying this out. Does the 14__th__ to the 28__th__ of December work for you? They're my holidays._

She quickly powered down her laptop and squealed. Elena would miss her family, but she couldn't miss out on something like this.

Pulling out her phone she dialed her neighbor and best friend Stefan Winston.

"Hello? Elena? Can you come over to talk, Maddy is worked up, I need two hands," Stefan practically shouted from the other line and she giggled as the dial tone rang through. Typical Stefan.

After his ex-wife Rebekah tragically died from cancer 8 months ago, the 27 year old was left with their 1 year old daughter. He was adjusting the only way a man could. Terribly. He needed a woman in his life and he needed one fast.

Elena hopped out of bed, tied her hair up into a quick ponytail and grabbed her UGGs, running down the stairs and out the door to Stefan's modest, typical white-picket fenced house.

Walking through the front door, she was welcomed with the squeals and screams of the precious blonde haired, green eyed baby.

"Give me the child, Stef," Elena walked into the kitchen to Stefan patting the baby girl's back.

"You are a goddess, I'm not even kidding you," Stefan sighed and handed her over.

"I know, what'll you ever do without me?" Elena gasped dramatically and nestled the already quieting baby against her chest and inhaled the smell of baby powder and applesauce.

"You better not be going anywhere, Elena Lydia Gilbert," Stefan grabbed two water bottles and followed her into the living room as she placed the sleeping baby into her playpen.

"Here's the thing..." Elena grinned and accepted the water bottle, explaining the entire situation to a gaping Stefan.

"That's the ballsiest thing you have ever done in your entire 24 years of life, I am so proud of you," Stefan leaned back into the couch and Elena nestled into her best friend's side.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I'm leaving Jer and you and Jenna," Elena tapped her fingers on her thigh and sighed.

"Elena, do it. New York City for Christmas? Your family will be so excited for you! Besides, the new girl can just replace you," Stefan winked at her and nudged her side.

Elena scoffed and stood up from the couch twisting the empty bottle of water in her hands and zipping up her black sweater.

"Impossible. But it will be a good experience, and it's time for a change. Tyler is gone, and I need to move on and start enjoying life," Elena walked to the playpen and leaned over to kiss Madeline's forehead.

"That's the spirit. You'll have a life-changing holiday. I can smell it," Stefan comically sniffed the air as the two walked to the door.

Little did he know, they _both _would.

* * *

That's that I'm tired good night sweet prince. Review, mayhaps? I'll try for an update every day/2 days. Also, I have no beta! I try my best to get rid of mistakes but I'll probably slip up. Oopsie.

I hope to get it done before Christmas and my new fanfic I've already started up around Christmas.

This is my first of hopefully many fanfic. Leave constructive criticism, or not. Just review, it'd be totes fab.

Follow me on tumblr: .com

Follow me on twitter: /delenaispainful

You can tweet/message me to update faster. ;D


End file.
